Dwarves in a Goblin Kingdom - What's the worse that could happen?
by FiliandKiliatyourservice15
Summary: "What is your name?" asked the goblin King. No response. "Oh this is going to be fun." he said, clapping his large hands together.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! So I'm OBSESSED with The Hobbit and Kili (I mean talk about HOT)! This is my first fanfiction and I would just like to say I am no pro writer or anything, I just saw BOTFA and it pushed me to post this fanfic I started writing a while back. Tears were shed but KILI FILI and THORIN still live! (inside my mind, heart, and words) I have a bunch of fanfics in mind and I hope to update this story constantly (if not for readers then for myself). Most of my fanfics have to do with KILI and this, of course, is NO exception! Enjoy, Review, LOVE The Hobbit i.e. Kili! REAL QUICK, THISIS BASED ON THE MOVIES BUT I WAS UNABLE TO FIND HOBBIT UNDER MOVIES! SORRY!

DISCLAIMER- Do not own The Hobbit [but if I did, Tauriel would not be in it and KILI and FILI would live]

Thorin was laying down, thinking about Bofur's response to Bilbo's comment. It was true, they didn't have a place to call home. They had shelter and a place they went to after a long day of what little work they could find but that wasn't home home. It was just a shack, a cabin, a… place. While all these thoughts swirled through Thorin's head, a small part of him noticed the slight indent in the sand creeping its way through the dwarves, across the whole length of the cave. Then it hit him, "TRAP!"

All the dwarves woke up simultaneously but before they could act the rocky ground opened up beneath them. The dwarves and Bilbo traveled down until, one by one, they landed on a small circular platform. They hastily got up and noticed that goblins, with various features, began to circle them. Shouts were heard all round. In a blink of an eye the goblins were on top of them, holding down each and every member of the company and dragging them to God knows where. Dwalin fought the most knocking down the goblins handling him and Kili, who was in front of him. Dwalin kept struggling and killed about 3 more goblins before one hit him in the head with a club, knocking him out instantly. While that was happening, Kili was using his current freedom by taking out one of his swords, knowing that his bow would not help in the close proximity situation. He killed as many goblins as he could, freeing Dori, Bofur, and Thorin in the process. He was about to kill a goblin that was holding Fili at knife-point but that's when he felt an unexpected pain course through his thigh. All he could do was scream…

A loud scream pierced the air, ceasing all fighting while every dwarf, hobbit, and goblin looked for its source. All eyes landed on Kili writhing and groaing in pain on the ground, an arrow stuck in his thigh oozing a black liquid. "Kili!" yelled Fili. The rest of Thorin and Company either said it to themselves or yelled it along with Fili. "Oh no." murmured Bilbo.

So end of chapter 1! What will happen next?! I have to finish the second chapter and it will be posted tomorrow! I hope this didn't suck too badly! Not a lot of Kili whump but just wait, be patient, rewatch The Hobbit a couple more times. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, REVIEW (questions, comments, concerns, praise (lol) are all welcome!) -keep calm and read a Kili fanfic-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 2 and I am really thankful for KiliandFiliGirl's review! It brightened up my day! And…. Tauriel haters UNITE (sorry if anyone who's reading this is a fan of her!) Anyways, thanks for the movie book clear up and I hope you and others enjoy this chapter! (I decided to bold this because it will show the difference between the story and my random words ****) **

Before any goblin, dwarf, or hobbit could react, an extremely large (and extremely ugly) goblin came into view along with new a wave of goblin minions. "Secure them!" yelled the goblin. In an instant every dwarf and hobbit was held firmly by multiple goblins. Fili struggled the most trying to get to his brother. He saw 2 goblins pick Kili up from the ground which caused another scream to leave his lips. "Well what do we have here? Intruders? Enemies?" said the large goblin, who undoubtedly was the king. "Dwarves your malevolence. They were right on the front porch." barked a goblin that was holding Kili up. Kili kept his eyes on his brother and Fili did the same. Their eyes were filled with pain, worry, and fear. "Dwarves?" said the Goblin King surveying Thorin & Company. Unfortunately for them, the King recognized Thorin. "Ah… what do we have here?" said the King, motioning for the goblins to bring Thorin up front. "Thorin Oakenshield. King under the Mountain. Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have a mountain, which makes you nobody really." Thorin glared at the Goblin King but said nothing. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. The pale orc…" said the Goblin King. At first, Thorin's eyes showed shock and disbelief which then turned to eyes of anger and fury. "That horrid creature was slain in battle long ago." he retorted. "You think the defiler's days are over? Far from it." He then turned around to speak to a much smaller goblin. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have his prize", and off went the goblin to confirm Thorin's fate. The Goblin King turned back to Thorin and the two continued to stare at one another until the goblin shifted his gaze towards the other dwarves. His eyes stopped at Kili, noticing the similar features between him and Thorin. "I did not know you had a son Thorin Oakenshield." he said. "I do not." said Thorin with a slightly puzzled look on his face. _"Who is he talking about?" _he wondered. Then he thought _"Not Kili."_ Many people had made that assumption between the two and if the Goblin King figured out Kili was his nephew he would certainly use it against him. He heard the Goblin King speaking and it lifted him from his thoughts of Kili being tortured and broken. "I thought not, but if not a son then… oh this is just wonderful." said the Goblin King clapping his large hands together. Something must have given way on Thorin's face, confirming his thought. "A nephew! Oh how great!" he said while ordering the goblins who were holding Kili to come forward.

The dwarves, and Bilbo, tried to stop them but they were held back and forced to watch as Kili was dragged up to the King. Fili yelled out and tried to get to his brother but it was of no use. While all this was happening, Kili said nothing. _"Be stong. Don't give in. Don't disappoint Thorin. Stay alive. Stay for Fili." _he thought to himself, recalling the tales of those who had been tortured by goblins. Once Kili was brought forward to the King, all fell silent. "Don't you dare hurt him!" yelled Thorin, glaring at the goblin. He promised he would protect his nephews and if Kili got killed because of him, he would never forgive himself. "Oh I won't hurt him….yet." replied the Goblin King. "What is your name dwarf?" Kili said nothing and continued to glare at the King.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun."

-**Well that's all folks! I will try to post chapter 3 asap but Christmas Eve and Christmas are right around the corner and I also have to study for FINALS ! **** I have changed the title and summary for this story because after writing this chapter I noticed it didn't fit what I wanted to portray so yup! There will definitely be KILI WHUMP coming up and I am pretty excited to start chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews and please review some more! **** ! ~MERRY CHRISTMAS and find precious~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am OH SO GREATFUL for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! When I read them I just fill up with happiness and an urge to read a fanfic! Sorry I;m posting chapter 3 so late but I have had a lot of finals work (ok only AP World History homework _ ) and it took FOREVER. Tmrw school starts up again and I thought "I better post this before then!" So here it is! Enjoy, there's a bit of Kili whump but not a ton… yet. *malicious laugh* Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own the Hobbit (unfortunately) **

"Bring out the mangler! Bring the bone crusher!" yelled the Goblin King, clasping his hands together and returning to his throne. Kili tried to get free but all it earned him was a kick to the back of his legs. He would have fallen if not for the goblins holding him up.

"No!" yelled Thorin while the rest of the company also protested.

"Stay away from my brother!" yelled Fili which was a big mistake.

"Oh, Thorin. You have another nephew. Interesting…" said the Goblin King.

Fili took his eyes off Kili, looked to Thorin, the Goblin King, and then back to his brother.

"Don't hurt the boy, you have me!" yelled Thorin.

"I shall do what I please." said the Goblin King and, as if to prove it, he ordered "Break a few of his fingers."

Kili's eye's widened in fear and he looked straight at Fili when the goblins holding him up suddenly pushed him down onto the floor causing a yelp to escape his lips as his injured leg hit the ground hard. 3 other goblins came towards Kili, 2 to help restrain him on the floor along with the 2 that previously held him up. The last goblin came to do the deed. Of course the dwarves and Bilbo protested in vain.

"No." yelled Fili, who was looking in horror at Kili spread out on the ground. He glanced at Thorin and saw him, mouth half open, eyes wide but strangely calm with a hint of fear.

"Please, you can't!" he said, directing the message towards the goblin that was going to break his little brother's fingers.

"Watch me." it said.

He then grabbed Kili's left hand while he continued to struggle, letting out small shouts of protest. He pulled back Kili's index finger back and a crack filled the room. Kili bit his lip so he wouldn't yell out, though a few tears dripped down his cheeks. Most of the dwarves and Bilbo were surprised that Kili kept silent. The Goblin King looked at Thorin & Company in amusement and also some disappointment.

"Continue, until he screams." he said.

While Kili was readying himself for the upcoming pain that would flow through his hand, and Fili was trying to get to him, Thorin spoke.

"Let him go"

There was no reply from the Goblin King, just a smirk covered his face. Then after about 20 seconds of intense silence and eye staring, the Goblin King replied.

"Now why would I do that", and with a wave of his large hand the small goblin broke Kili's next finger, then one after the next. Screams filled the air along with Kili's shouts for his brother, until 4 of Kili's fingers were broken. The dwarves were getting more furious and sorry for their friend. The goblin was about to break Kili's last finger on his left hand when Thorin yelled, "Stop this, NOW!" in a tone full of power and ferocity that even the Goblin King seemed a bit scared.

"Stop." said the Goblin King.

All the goblins surrounding Kili dispersed to show him, on the ground, tears running down his face, his right hand clutching his left, eyes searching for Fili's and staying on them.

"Oh brother." said Fili softly to himself.

"It'll be ok Kili, I'm here!" he shouted to try and comfort Kili, although with the distance between them, it was quite hard.

All of Thorin & Company had a somber look on their faces and some, primarily Dwalin, Bifur, and Gloin, were swearing at the goblins in khuzdul, _"Nasty goblin filth."_

Thorin looked at Kili with eyes filled with guilt. _"It's my fault."_ he thought.

Then the Goblin King spoke, "Take them all to the dungeon but leave the dark haired nephew here. We'll have a bit of fun with him some more ourselves then we'll bring the 'King under the Mountain' and the dwarflings brother so they can watch his torture." And with the Goblin King's last words and a smile dancing on his ugly lips, the goblins took action.

They began to pull and push Bilbo and all the dwarves off of the platform they stood on and onto a bridge which would lead them to the dungeons.

All round you could hear "Let the lad go!", "He's just a child!", and "NO!" emanating from every member of the Company. Kili was also calling out for his brother, trying to reach him but he didn't even have time to sit up when the same goblins as before picked him off of the ground, holding him tightly.

"Kili, don't worry! I'll find a way to get to you!" Fili yelled back.

Thorin also spoke to Kili, "We'll get you out, I promise. Stay strong!"

In one big hustling group, Thorin & Co. were led down the bridge, never ceasing to struggle. Kili kept his eyes on Fili and his uncle as they were moved off the bridge, until they were lost from sight. Thorin was at the end of the group and as he passed Kili he whispered something to him that actually made Kili smile, if even for a second.

"I have always been proud of you, don't give up."

Then, like the others, Thorin was taken down to the dungeons and out of sight.

**Ok that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed, more Kili whump will be written! So as I said, schools starting tomorrow and finals are next week so I might be a bit late to post the next chapter but I promise, after finals the 4****th**** chapter will definitely be posted! Oh, watched LOTR and the first hobbit yesterday and it was amazing! Just felt like sharing **** Kili and Pippin? YASS! Hahaha have a great week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: do NOT own The Hobbit (cries inside), although Tolkien totally ruled at writing it (smiles)**

After all the dwarves were taken to the dungeons, Kili stared at the ground and continued to think about what Thorin said. _"He is proud of me. Now I got to keep it up. I won't tell them anything. I'll",_ the voice of the Goblin King interrupted his thoughts.  
>"So tiny dwarf" he spat out.<br>"What will you tell me about you and your party's journey?"  
>Silence.<br>"Oh come on now, we've been through this before."  
>More silence.<br>"Fine then, if you won't talk we'll make you scream. Call for Izael!" A goblin that stood beside the King scurried away to complete his given task. "Now," said the Goblin King. "Since you haven't been talking, maybe you will listen."  
>Kili just glared at him.<br>"If you do not tell me what I want to know, I will make you feel an amount of pain that you never thought could be felt. You'll be begging me for mercy."  
>"Never!" yelled Kili.<br>The Goblin King continued as if Kili never said a word.  
>"Then, I'll move onto your dear brother." He saw a change in Kili's demeanor and he knew he had hit the jackpot.<br>"You two seem to care for one another more than any brothers I have ever come across." He then turned and pointed to two skeletons that were on the ground amidst dirt and animal bones (what Kili hopefully thought were animal bones).  
>"Those two were brothers you see, each gave the other up after just 5 minutes of fun. Well, fun for me of course."<br>"No…" murmured Kili. "I'll never give my brother up!" he then yelled, putting on a brave face.  
>"You don't scare me! You should be the one worried you lazy oaf. My friends and family will come after me and slaughter you and all your petty goblins!" he said, trying to work up the Goblin King and by the King's expression, he could tell it was working.<br>"You are a horrid and lousy King" he ended, dragging out the words lousy king. In a speed that seemed too quick for a large goblin, the Goblin King had knocked Kili to the ground with his staff causing the goblins that had previously held him to let go. The staff was now on Kili's chest constricting his breathing.  
>"You will NOT speak to me that way puny dwarf!" he spat out.<br>"Too late." Kili retorted with a scratchy voice, smirking while trying to get enough air into his lungs. The infuriated King yelled out, "Where is Izael!?", while putting more pressure on his staff.

* * *

><p>In somewhat of a line, the dwarves and Bilbo were pushed into a new part of the goblin tunnels which held three cells. The goblins were pulling the dwarves towards the cells and Dwalin wouldn't have it. "I don't think so." he said, punching a goblin square in the face. Taking this as a signal, the rest of the dwarves started to put up a fight. Bilbo, who lost his sword during the first encounter with the goblins had no idea how he could help the company. While everyone was busy fighting, an extremely ugly and heavily armed goblin was making its way towards Bilbo. Bilbo just stood there, eyes searching for a weapon and coming up empty. Right when the goblin took out a sword ready to attack, a dagger whizzed by, striking it in the upper chest killing it instantly. Bilbo stared at the dead foe and then turned around to see who had saved him. He saw Fili coming towards the dead goblin and pull the dagger out of it. Fili turned to Bilbo and asked, "Are you ok?" Bilbo replied with a nod and Fili returned one. All of a sudden, another goblin appeared and began to fight with Fili. Bilbo stumbled backwards and a thought suddenly popped into his mind. He looked down at his pocket, up at Fili fighting, and then up at all the dwarves fighting to get free from the nasty goblins. "<em>There's no chance we'll win.<em>" he thought. Every time a goblin was slain, three more came to take its place. Knowing this, Bilbo realized what he had to do.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

**Hello fellow readers, I feel like a total douchebag! I CAN'T believe it took me this long to update. Finals have been over for two weeks but I have had a bunch of homework (sighs) and I just couldn't get into writing but I knew I must! I have already started the next chapter so I am hoping it will be up by next week! Hopefully I don't continue to be so lazy but… you know how it is hehehe. I hope you are all still reading and enjoying! NEWS! If you want to know a great fanfic with Kili that is still being updated check out "A Pawn in the Game" by NeonNinja! Whenever I read it I have a heartattack (very true; nods head).**

**Love all ya readers, reviewers, followers, and likers! Till' next time…**


End file.
